Who We Were
by VioletFlash011
Summary: Robin left the Teen Titans. He joined the Young Justice. That was years ago. Now, Starfire is missing and presumed to be dead. Robstar, BBRae, and Superboy/Miss Martian, and a love triangle between Tim Drake, Artemis, and Kid Flash
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Goodbye, Team

"I, Dick Grayson, solemnly swear to protect the world from my enemies. I solemnly swear to join the Young Justice as Nightwing for the right reasons." I swore. Today, I was joining the Young Justice team with Batman as my teacher. I was creating a new alter-ego, and leaving the Teen Titans. I looked over at Starfire. She was sobbing, with Raven and Beast Boy comforting her. Cyborg was staring daggers at me, and holding my luggage. They weren't happy about me leaving.

"Are you ready to go, Dick?" Batman asked.

"Um… Can I say goodbye, first?" I replied. He nodded and mouthed, 'Good Luck'. I walked over to the rest of the team.

"Hey… I wanted to say a few things to you guys…" I stuttered.

"Then say them." Raven snapped.

"Well. Um… I wanted to say them individually. I'll start with Beast Boy. BB, you were always so cool. I'm sorry I got on you about being serious. You're the funniest and awesomest person ever. Bye, buddy." He looked away from me, a frown on his face.

"Okay, now Cyborg. You are super strong, and the best at mechanics. Remember that time my zipline didn't work?" I chuckled. He still looked furious. I sighed and turned to Raven.

"Rae. You are awesome. You totally beat a demon once!" I tried to give her a hug, but she backed away. A tear formed in my cheek, and I turned to the most beautiful girl in the room.

"Star." I started.

"No. You will not talk to her." Cyborg interrupted.

"Wait." She stopped him. Then, she wiped her tears away. "I do want to talk to you. But in private."

We walked up to the roof. It was awkward for a few minutes, and I tried to break the ice.

"Starfire, I-" But I was cut off by a passionate kiss. After a moment, she stopped the kiss.

"Robin… I hate to be the one to tell you this. But, I am officially betrothed. For real this time. I will be getting married in about one glafnorf. Or, as you would say it, week."

"You're getting married in a week? But- But you can't. I, love you." I announced.

"I could say the same thing about you. The fact that you are leaving. I love you, too, Robin. But, you have chosen to leave. Goodbye, Robin."

"No!" I cried. "Please, I'll quit the Young Justice!" I pleaded; but, she shook her head.

"This is what you have chosen to do, Robin. Goodbye…"

To be continued…

Hello, everyone! Tell me if you like this idea. This is going to be Robstar and Superboy/Miss Martian. Leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

5 Years Later

* * *

"Bumbie! Bumbie! Come back, babe!" I exclaimed to my probably ex-girlfriend.

"My name is Bumblebee, and you are a jerk. Go make-out with Zatanna again." She retorted, narrowing her eyes.

"If you say so." I whispered, walking in Zatanna's direction. I am Nightwing. Not that stupid, little kid Robin. That's Tim Drake's job now.

"Hey, Zat." I murmured.

"Great. Hey, douchebag." She sighed. "Follow me." And I followed her like a little puppy.

After our little make-out session, we went our separate ways. I decided to head to Robin and Kid Flash.

"Hey Kid, and kiddo." I said, ruffling Robin's hair.

"Boi! This hair took me an hour!" He shouted, red-faced.

"Ah. Finally. An acceptable protege." I smiled. "What are you kiddos doing?" I looked out in the direction they were looking. And there it was. Well 'She'. Artemis.

"Oooh. Love. Which one?" I questioned.

"What do you mean, 'Which one'?" Kid Flash arched his brow.

"Which one of you likes her?"

"Me." The both said at the same time. Then, they started punching each other. I slowly backed up. Then, I bumped into something.

"Nightwing." Batman sighed. I yelped, then tried to look professional. "I have some news. May we step in here?" We stepped into the room beside us.

"Do you remember the members of the Teen Titans?" He interrogated.

"Why, yes of course. What about?"

"One of the members of your team, has died." My eyes popped out of my head. One of my old best friends?

"Who?" I asked with sadness.

"Um.. Starfire."

* * *

So sorry this is late! I had kind of a writer's block. But, I'm baaack! And sorry this chapter is kind of a filler, but I had to have it to get the story rolling.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry this is so late. I have severe writer's block (more like laziness), and it's killing me. Hopefully this chapter is good enough to fit your needs.

Chapter Three

"Starfire's de-dea-dea… Dead?" I held back a sob.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, Nightwing. I told you because the funeral is today, and-and I wanted you to come see your former teammates. Also because I thought you needed to know. I-I've always known that you and Miss Starfire had a… Special relationship." My face got hot, after all of this. All of a sudden it turned to black.

"Nightwing. Wake up douchebag." A familiar voice shouted. I sat up.

"Zatanna. Nice to… Hear you." I groaned, groggily. "What happened?"

"You passed out after Batty was talking to you. It was hilarious! I taped it! Five million views on Youtube." Robin cheered. I looked around. Everyone from the Young Justice was there. Artemis, Robbie (Robin), Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian (Are they holding hands?), Zatanna, Bumblebee (Who doesn't look too happy to be here), and the new Batgirl.

"You look healthy. And by tapping into your mind, your cholesterol is all good." M. M. commented, kind've creepily.

"I don't like the way she goes into my mind while I'm sleeping." I replied, expecting to hear an apology, but she just laughed. Then, Batman walked in.

"Nightwing. Are you ready to go?" He asked, and I nodded.

Hours later, we arrived at our destination. The old Teen Titans tower. I already see Wonder Woman's Invisible Jet at the roof. Why would she be here? Was Starfire really that important? Yes, of course she was. Why did I think that? That's rude. Was I really that rude all the time?

"Ready to go in, Nightwing?" Batman questions. No, I'm not. Please don't make me go in. Please, Bats, no.

"Yup. Let's finish this."

All right! Was that a good, juicy chapter? I hope so. Review!


End file.
